


Learning Curve

by firecracker189



Series: Baby Mine [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: AU Littles are Known, Gen, Littles Are Known, Non-Sexual Age Play, big!rhett, caregiver!rhett, little!link, nsap, toddler!Link
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2019-11-09 02:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecracker189/pseuds/firecracker189
Summary: Link is reluctant to embrace his classification. Rhett's not having this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so part one of another littles are known au. This time with the boys!!

College was strain and stress enough without having to deal with classifications. But they both knew that eventually they would have to deal with it. Being a year older, Rhett’s came first. He hadn’t even told anyone that he was going, he’d just found his letter in his campus mailbox the week before his birthday and gone one day after class. Most campuses had Classification Centers on campus if not close enough that they were within walking distance. So he’d stuffed his identification paperwork into his backpack along with the letter and just...gone. Gone in and gotten himself evaluated without a second thought. It was a cliff he was standing on the edge of anyway, it had to be done. But he’d never once doubted the fact that he was on the neutral/caregiver end of the spectrum, not for his whole life. He’d always felt, especially as he got older, that he wouldn’t end up being a little. Link he wasn’t so sure about, though. He could go either way. It would actually surprise him if his best friend were anything other than a little. 

* * *

 

Rhett answered all the questions honestly and went through all the necessary background questionnaires and general psychology analyses, and got nothing less than what he had expected. The paper, however official looking it was, stated in bold script across the top of the letterhead that he was a caregiver. He was okay with that, he figured, as he shrugged back into his backpack and trudged back across the wet campus towards their warm dorm room. 

* * *

 

Link was lounging on his bed flipping through the channels on the tv when he entered. 

  
“Hey, where were you? Your mom called, said to tell you happy birthday.” 

“Oh.” Rhett shrugged out of his wet hoodie and tossed in the direction of the hamper. “That’s nice. I’ll call her back at some point.” 

“But where were you though?” Link settled on basketball and looked across at Rhett. 

“Classification center,” he answered reluctantly. Link wasn’t going to stop asking if he didn't tell him. 

“Oh? And uh, what did they say?” 

“Caregiver. Didn’t expect otherwise, though.” Rhett’s tone was noncommittal as he stripped down and put on a clean hoodie and sweats, adding a pair of thick warm socks for comfort. 

“Congratulations?” Link didn’t look too sure about his statement. 

“Nah,” Rhett settled into his bed and pulled up his hood, worming his way beneath the blankets for a late afternoon birthday nap. “Congratulations is okay.” 

* * *

 

 

Link didn’t seem nearly as even tempered about his classification test as Rhett had. Rhett had come back in after a session in the campus daycare to drop off his books from a previous class and discovered him sitting on his bed, staring at the letter with distaste. 

“S’matter?” Rhett asked, shoving his textbooks into his backpack and peeling a few stickers off the side of his neck. He was in a good mood. Working his shift at the caring center always put him in a good mood. Every caregiver on campus that was a student and didn’t have or want a full time little one worked one or two shifts a week for a few hours, just to expose themselves to their biological predisposition so they didn’t get sick from not indulging their headspace. He loved working with the little ones. It was the best feeling in the world when they looked up at him with those big doe eyes. 

 

Link shrugged. “Got this letter thingy. Says I gotta go in for my test on Thursday at two.” 

Rhett’s gaze was gentle but scrutinizing as he craned his head to stare at Link. “You want me to go with you? I have class, but I can skip and make up the lecture later.”

Link set the letter aside on his bedside cabinet and sighed softly. “Um. I dunno. I’ll think about it. But thanks.” 

“Alright. See you for dinner? Cafeteria at six?” 

Link nodded. 

“Okay. See ya later, man.” Rhett threw his backpack back over his shoulders and shoved his key in his pocket. “I’m off to class.” 

* * *

Link picked at his food, not saying much as Rhett sat across the table from him. “Are you nervous or something? Look, man, it happens to everyone. You can’t avoid that. But you  _ can  _ avoid going in there alone and feeling scared.”

“I’m not scared.” Link looked up from his plate and gave Rhett a defiant yet tired look. “I-I’m not scared,” he repeated softly, going back to his food and sticking the smallest most microscopic bite in his mouth. “I’m just...nervous.” 

“Do you want my help or not?” Rhett’s voice inadvertently slid into a range that he’d come to associate with pure unbridled caregiver instinct. 

Link’s shoulders curled and he let out a heavy sigh. “I want your help.” he mumbled to his mashed potatoes. 

“Alright, see? It’s that simple. All you had to do was ask. Now finish your food. I’m tired and I wanna get out of here.” 

* * *

The night before Link’s test, Rhett was almost certain he knew what Link’s results would be. He’d been standoffish, petulant, moody, and downright irritating all week. Early earmarks of a classification presenting itself. Rhett’s packet from the classification center had included a pamphlet about what to look out for in newly classified little ones. Mood was the biggest one, being unable to control outbursts, name calling, and general whininess. Link hadn’t slept in days and when he did sleep, he stayed asleep for a while after Rhett woke up. Rhett let him sleep until the last possible second before he’d wake him up for class, not commenting on the fact that more often than not Link was sucking his thumb. This particular morning was no different.

“Hey, c’mon, buddy. Up and at ‘em. Today’s a special day, Link!” Rhett opened the blinds and flipped on the lights in the tiny room, shaking Link’s shoulder.

“Mnnn,” Link mumbled around his thumb. “Don’ wanna, Rhett,” he whined. “S’warm and cozy in here and out there s’cold and gross.” 

“You can wear my sweatshirt. Now come on. Get dressed. You have class and lunch first before you go get tested.” Rhett wasn’t sure if it was overstepping to lay out Link’s clothes for him, but he was itching with the urge to take care of someone, and Link was the nearest living body. Rhett put the sweatshirt and jeans on the end of the bed and fished around for a pair of socks, setting them on top. “Up. Get dressed.” 

Link seemed a bit more awake now, embarrassed as he removed his thumb from his mouth and sat up. “M’kay. Coffee?” 

“Got it brewing.” Rhett pointed across to his desk, where one corner was reserved for their tiny six cup coffee maker. He dressed quickly and packed his backpack with his first class’s worth of books. By the time he’d finished up and poured Link a cup of coffee, Link had made his bed and slipped into the clothes Rhett had laid out for him. “See you later?” Rhett asked, fiddling with his keys a little as he headed for the door. 

“Mm,” Link nodded, sipping at the coffee for dear life. 

* * *

 

 

By the time he met up with Link after lunch, poor Link looked like he was about to face a dragon. Rhett smiled softly, hiking his bag higher on his shoulder. “You ready?” 

“As I’ll ever be, I guess.” was Link’s response as he fell into step beside Rhett, tracking steadily across campus towards the nondescript little building that housed two stories worth of offices and testing rooms. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll be sitting right outside.”

Link gave a weak smile and nodded, leaving his backpack with Rhett as he followed the aide down the dimly lit hallway. Oh god. He could feel it in his stomach. He’d tried for so long to tamp down on the urges, to hide things, but he was sure once Rhett had been classified as a caregiver he’d picked up on it, noticed the little tics. He was for sure certain that when Rhett had woken him that morning, he’d seen him sucking his thumb. No...no, not his dignity. Every scrap he’d worked so hard to gain over the last few years...gone. If that paper said what he thought it was going to say, then Link wasn’t sure what would happen. It was too scary. Too big of a piece of information to handle. He didn’t want--

“Charles?” the lady behind the counter smiled at him and he gave a vague nod. “Here’s your packet, honey. You can go ahead and follow down that hallway and someone will help you with what’s next.”

Link took the big envelope with numb fingers, his name printed down the front in sharpie marker glaring up at him. Rhett was most definitely going to be reading what was written on that top sheet. He held the envelope to his chest as he walked down the hallway, feeling as if he didn’t belong in that moment of space and time. 

“Are you Charles?” yet another smiling lady in scrubs was waiting for him in the room with all the cabinets and cubby holes. 

“I-I’m Charles,” he murmured shakily, and she hummed in sympathy. 

“Here you go,” she held out a nondescript, unlabeled black duffle bag. He could read his name on the plastic luggage tag that had been attached to the handle. “Just take that with you when you go.” 

He nodded and slid the long strap over his shoulder, standing awkwardly. “C-c’n I go now?” 

“Yes.” She nodded. “If you have any questions or want to talk to someone, we’re open until eight pm Monday through Thursday.” 

Link didn’t answer, instead fleeing the room for the safety of the lobby and Rhett’s company.

* * *

 

 

“Hey!” Rhett looked ready to leap out of the ugly plastic chair when Link saw him. “Hey, how did it go?” 

Link thrust the envelope at him with no verbalization. 

“You want me to--” Rhett gestured at the envelope and Link nodded. 

“Please,” he sounded strained even to his own ears as he sat down on the other chair and put the bag between his feet. The dread in his stomach spoke for itself. He watched Rhett rip the tab open and pull out the official letterhead on the first sheet of paper. Glossy pamphlets and little books peeked out from the depths of the white envelope and Link felt sick. 

“Okay, Link,” Rhett spoke up a moment later. “You ready to hear what the verdict is?” 

Link bit his lip and nodded. 

“Alright. You, Link Neal, are…” Rhett catalogued Link’s expression and softened his voice a tad. “You’re a little, Link.”

Link huffed out a heavy breath, like he’d been kicked in the gut, and put his face in his hands. Frustrated tears gathered in his eyes as he tried his hardest to fight the nausea. He could hear Rhett put the paper back in the envelope and zip it into his backpack. 

“Link?” Rhett’s voice sounded soft and concerned and far closer than it was before. 

Link raised his head and found Rhett kneeling in front of him, one hand on his knee. 

“You okay, buddy?” 

Link rubbed a hand over his eyes and sighed. “I just want to go back to the room.” he said despondently. “Please.” he begged, looking very worse for wear. 

Rhett nodded. “Okay. Alright. We’ll go back and you can maybe take a nap or something. That sound good?” 

Rhett was trying his utmost not to just smother Link then and there with all his Caregiver energy, but he kept himself reined in as he stood and put his backpack on, slinging Link’s new duffle bag over his shoulder. “Let’s go, bo.” he coaxed softly, waiting a beat before Link stood and grabbed his own backpack, looking absolutely crushed as he put it back on, and very very small in Rhett’s slightly larger hoodie.

Rhett kept one hand on Link’s arm as they walked back to their dorm, shaking his head at anyone that tried to interact or to wish Link a happy birthday. Thankfully they kept their distance when they noticed the duffle hanging off Rhett’s shoulder. The moment the door to their room shut behind them, Rhett put the bags down on the floor and turned to face Link.

“Don’t.” Link pleaded softly. “Please, don’t.” 

“Don’t, what?” Rhett blinked, confused. 

“Don’t...try to baby me. Please. I don’t want to push this on you. You don’t need me. Not like that. You don’t need a full time little when you’re trying to get this degree and work. I’ll just get a temporary one from the center and it’ll be fine.” Link turned away and changed into his pajamas, climbing into the bed, leaving Rhett feeling slighted as he stood there for a moment. He waited till Link was asleep before leaving his envelope on his desk and the duffel sitting in the chair. Then he grabbed his keys and left for the care center. At least there someone would let him do his job.

* * *

 

It took a while for Link to adjust to his classification, to find the rhythm of his headspace and to get his schedule down for time spent at the care center. One of Rhett’s friends, a pretty girl named Lacey had been assigned to Link. They spent an hour one on one each day for three weeks before Link was ready to be weaned down to just three days a week. He never sought Rhett out and Rhett never went looking for him. Rhett had his hands full with four older little ones that he looked after, and they had a good time, but he was worried about Link.

Why wouldn’t his best friend, who had known about Rhett’s classification for a year already, want him to help him out? It didn’t make sense. Even when Link tried to make the whole ‘you don’t need a full time little’ argument, Rhett still felt uneasy about it. Even when Link was right, he didn’t need a full time little one in his life at this point. But still, when you were a caregiver and a little was your roommate, it was hard to keep from intervening. Especially when said little guy had nightmares or accidents in the middle of the night and had to take care of things all by himself. But that’s what being a temporary caregiver was: you helped during your assigned time slot, but it was really more like babysitting. The little ones took care of themselves more or less once they weren’t with you anymore, and at any other time they fell into headspace when you weren’t scheduled to spend time together. It was depressing, but most twenty something little ones lived lives like that until they graduated from university.

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t till they’d graduated that things started to really spiral. They were living across town from each other, both working and in any spare time they had writing ads together, working on jingles for commercials. They were exhausted and broke, but it was what they had decided they wanted to do. Rhett didn’t currently have a little he was looking after, but his information was out on all the websites for the area, just in case one of the agencies did assign him to someone. He did miss it. Link was very careful not to talk about his headspace with Rhett, and Rhett never asked him about it, no matter how much he wanted to make sure that Link was handling things properly. 

As far as he could tell, there wasn’t any visible evidence that Link’s apartment was lived in by a little. No training potty, no cups in the cupboards, no toy boxes or stuffed animals hanging around. He didn’t even think that Link had anything in his closet directed at his headspace. It was depressing. The only evidence he’d found so far was a package of pull-ups shoved under the sink behind a pile of toilet paper rolls, as if Link were ashamed of it all. That was the catalyst. One night Rhett made sure to stay late rolling into the weekend, pushing close to nine pm before he finally started to yawn widely and looked over at Link.

“Hey, you mind if I stay over tonight? I’m beat and I don’t wanna drive all the way back there.”

“Sure,” Link yawned too, and Rhett didn’t miss the way he rubbed his thumb against his chin like he wanted to put it in his mouth but thought better of it. “Pillow and blankets in the closet there.” He jabbed a thumb towards the hall closet. 

“Link.” Rhett’s voice was firm, full of all the authority a twenty-five year old could muster. “I want you to be honest with me. When was the last time you were in headspace?” 

Link froze and stared at Rhett for a moment. 

“Answer me honest and don’t try to get out of this.” 

“Um…” Link nibbled at the tip of his thumb. “About...two months?” he stated shyly, looking like he thought Rhett would be angry with him. 

“Link,” Rhett sighed heavily and pinched at the bridge of his nose. “That’s not even  _ close _ to healthy. I’m not gonna budge on this. Show me where you keep your stuff. You’re spending tonight in headspace.” 

Meekly, Link stood, responding to the tone of Rhett’s voice and leading him into the bedroom. 

“There,” he pointed to the closet. Rhett opened the door and Link pointed again, to a nondescript colored plastic box hidden in the back. Rhett tugged it out and opened the top. Aha. All of Link’s things were in the tub. His clothes and his toys and his cups. Good.

“Okay. Good. Thank you, Link. Do you want to pick out your clothes?” 

“Rhett,” he whined. “Don’t need to. I’m fine.” 

“You most certainly are not. You’re toeing the line for healthy behavior here, Charles Lincoln,” Rhett used his full name inadvertently, sliding right fully down into caregiver headspace. “Now pick the clothes.” 

Link shuffled on the spot, ducking his head with a blush and leaning down to pull out a pair of soft blue feeted pajamas. 

“Thank you. Now do you need help or do you want me to leave?” 

“Need help. Usually m’about three.” Link answered honestly, feeling a bit of the stress gathered in his shoulders recede at the thought of having someone there finally to help him. It was just so hard to let himself drop knowing nobody would be there to help him get food or change clothes. 

Once he’d gotten the first battle out of the way, Rhett had to admit he wasn’t quite sure how to proceed. Link was dressed and hadn’t forgotten to put on a pull-up which Rhett was grateful for, but now? He hadn’t been at home with a little one before, or spent more than a couple hours with one. What did he do now?

“Link,” Rhett licked his lips and sighed softly. “You gotta let go, man. We both need this. Please, just...let me help you. Please.” Rhett could feel his skin tingling with the pent up energy, the need to care for someone else that was so overwhelming that it felt like he might catch on fire. Maybe he needed it just as badly as Link did.

Link stared at him for a moment and then with no warning, burst into tears. Rhett felt his mind go blank with instinct, surging forward and wrapping his arms around Link tightly.

“You’re okay. You’re alright.” Rhett murmured, as Link leaned against him and held onto him tightly. “It’s okay buddy, just let me take care of you.” Rhett leaned over and reached into the box, pulling out the first stuffed animal he saw and offering it to Link. “You’re alright,” he repeated, taking Link over to the bed and sitting them down so he could properly cuddle the upset little one. “It’s okay. I’m right here.” 

It was a heady burst of dopamine for Rhett, having not had a little one to look after for months. He was instantly maxed out, blissful--something he’d read about in a few of his books. It could happen sometimes if either party had suppressed their headspace for too long, or...if a caregiver were to bond with a little one in a way that meant they were compatible as long term caregiver/little pairs. But it was nothing new to care for Link, he was a year younger and Rhett had always looked after him. He could entertain thoughts about being Link’s caregiver later, though. The longer he held onto Link the younger Link seemed to get. Rhett stood up and carried Link across the room, rooting around in the tub to see if he could find any of Link’s paperwork. In the very bottom there was an official looking file, Rhett took it out and brought LInk back to the bed. Adjusting Link across his lap, he spread out the folder beside them. It was records from Link’s last visit with his officer. It looked like Link was typically about three years old. It didn’t seem like he was currently, though.

Rhett figured that due to suppressing his headspace for so long, Link was only about two years old. But it didn’t matter too much. Rhett was going to cuddle the hell out of Link, make sure he was calmed down and then maybe try and feed him something. For now his main goal was to make sure Link stopped crying long enough to try and and see if he could get any words out of him.

* * *

 

Once the waterworks had slowed down, Rhett ran a hand through Link’s hair and peered down at his red face. “Hey, buddy. You wanna maybe go wash your face, get some water? I bet you’d feel a whole lot better if we got you some water to drink.” Link nodded pitifully and stuck his thumb in his mouth. “Yeah? Want to?” Link hummed softly and gave an almighty sniffle. “Okay, little guy. Let’s go. Can you stand up for me? That’s a good boy.” Rhett praised with a smile as Link clambered carefully down from the bed. “Alright. Lemme wash your face off for you, buddy.”

Rhett was gentle as he rinsed off a washcloth with cool water and dabbed it against Link’s warm face. He laughed softly as Link melted into the touch. “Yeah, bet that feels good, doesn’t it?” Rhett cooed, system overloaded with Caregiver instincts, completely taken with how cute Link looked. “There we go, cutie. You just calm down.” Rhett draped the damp cloth over the sink to dry off and pointed back towards the bedroom. “Go and grab one of your cups and we’ll go get you something to drink.” Link shuffled in slowly and grabbed a sippy cup from the box, returning to Rhett and holding out his arms. Rhett could see it in his eyes that Link was getting just as much of a rush as he was, the relaxed way Link was standing, the way he was soft and trusting enough to ask for Rhett to carry him.

“Okay, little guy.” Rhett murmured. “I’ll carry you. Let Rhett carry you into the kitchen, huh?” He scooped Link up with ease, the only slight disadvantage being that they were about the same height. Rhett carried him into the kitchen and sat him on top of the kitchen table. “Alright, bud. You wait here and I’ll get that water for you.” He filled the cup with chilled water from the fridge and carted it back to Link. “There we go little man. Have a drink.” Link took the cup and drank greedily, sniffling occasionally but beginning to pull out of his little spiral by kicking his feet where they dangled a bit above the tiles. He drank for a few good long sips before handing Rhett the cup with a contented sigh. “That’s better. You should get to bed, though. It’s way too late for little boys to be up.” Rhett looked at his watch and saw it was already almost nine thirty. “Come on. To bed.” He ordered, and Link stuck his thumb in his mouth, reaching for Rhett with his free arm.

“Okay,” All settled in. Rhett made sure to give Link the pacifier he found as well as the blanket that lurked beneath the clothing stack. “Let’s try and sleep, huh?” He crawled into bed beside Link and turned off the lights, gathering Link close and relishing the sounds of a sleepy little one beside him. Link curled right up to his side and settled happily, a warm dead weight. Rhett hummed quietly, a gentle lullaby, instinctual. He dimly, in a more aware and less hormone ridden part of his mind, hoped he was doing this all right and that maybe after a weekend in headspace Link would trust him more often with all of this. He sure hoped so.

* * *

 

Rhett slept deeper than he had in a long time. He felt refreshed, warm, and content. If it weren’t for the fact that he had to pee pretty bad, he’d have been set to just lay there for a while longer. A soft noise beside him had him prying his eyes open and smiling despite himself. “Well, good morning, baby boy.” Link was pressed to his side, sucking on his pacifier and looking very sleepy-soft. Rhett loved it. “No baby,” Link mumbled around the silicone. The first thing he’d said for hours, and it was to have an attitude. Rhett had to laugh softly.

“You’re not a baby, okay.” he sat up and pushed his feet over the edge. “You sit there for a minute, I gotta go potty.” Link whined and teared up, reaching out towards him. “Oh, I see. Not gonna let me leave you alone for a minute, huh?” Rhett picked him back up. “Okay. Cool. You can uh, just come with me then, huh?” He sat Link down on the rug just outside the bathroom door and proceeded to head into the bathroom and do his business. It was only a little awkward, and Link more than likely wouldn’t remember it anyway because he was pretty damn deep in his headspace. 

After he’d washed his hands he turned towards Link. “Do you need the potty, bud? Or do you need a change?” He put his hands on his hips.

Link took out his pacifier and looked up at Rhett. “Wet,” he murmured. 

“You’re wet? Okay. Get over here and I’ll help you get changed, then.” 

Link crawled closer and plopped down on his bottom at Rhett’s feet. Rhett shook his head with a little smile. “Okay silly boy.” He pulled out a clean pull-up from under the counter and set it by the sink. “You gotta stand up for me to get you all changed!” he cooed, making Link laugh around his paci. “C’mere.” he hoisted Link up by the armpits and stood him in front of the sink, unzipping the pajamas and stripping Link down. Sure enough, the little design on the pull-up was faded. 

“Okay. Let’s get you all clean.” Rhett tugged the wet pull-up down Link’s legs and had him step out, tossing it in the trash can. “And step in,” he worked the dry one up around Link’s hips and gave him a big smile. “Good boy. Now back into the jammies we go! You and me are gonna have a nice lazy day today, because a certain little boy needs to spend time in his headspace.” he got Link bundled back in the soft feeted sleeper and picked him up, nuzzling at his shoulder a little, just because he could. “You’re such a good boy,” he said softly, as Link wrapped his legs around his waist. Link hummed quietly and gave Rhett a clumsy baby pat to the back. “Sweet boy.” Rhett crooned, carrying him to the kitchen. “You want something to eat?” he looked through the pantry to try and find something to eat, but Link, disaster that he was, only had a few boxes of cereal and some pasta. Rhett checked the fridge: half of a gallon of milk, some orange juice, and half a sandwich. “Let’s have some cereal.” he decided. Hopefully after he got some food into Link they could have an ice relaxing day at home. Link didn’t have too much in the way of toys, but Rhett was sure they could work something out. He had a few stuffed animals, and Rhett thought he’d seen a coloring book underneath all Link’s supplies last night. Maybe they could color together?


	2. Chapter 2

By the time the weekend ended, Link was only barely coming back out of his headspace. Rhett was feeling relaxed and competent-- though Link hadn’t had any tantrums or anything. If he had, Rhett wasn’t sure he’d have known what to do. He’d never had any of the little ones he’d looked after in college be difficult. He was just glad that Link had given in and let him help. It wasn’t healthy if he kept up repressing his headspace like that, he’d make himself sick one day.

Said unhealthy friend was currently sitting on the carpet in the living room hugging his teddy bear and coloring a picture of a dinosaur while Rhett decided what they would be watching. The challenge for Rhett was that cable television typically only played suitable programming for Littles and children from about eight in the morning to four in the afternoon. So if he had to use television to distract Link at some point later, he wasn’t sure what to do. He was honestly still unsure of how to proceed with Link. It was just so different from when he’d watched Littles in college. Then he’d never watched them for more than a few hours at a time, now it was around the clock, and Link was much smaller than the Littles he’d watched before.

Brave New World, indeed.

 

Rhett sucked in a breath and turned off the tv. Link swiveled a little and stared at him, arching a brow in question.

“Can I come color with you, buddy?”

Link’s eyes lit up. “Uh huh!” he squealed excitedly around the fingers in his mouth.

“Thanks, bud.” Rhett slipped off the sofa and sat cross legged beside Link. “You wanna pick out my color page? You gotta let me tear it out, though.”

Link nodded happily, studiously setting to his task with an eagerness that had Rhett’s heart warming again.

He wondered while Link was flipping through the book if maybe Link would be able to take a pacifier instead. He’d pick one up while he was out the coming week, maybe see if he could get Link to accept it when he came over the next weekend. He wasn’t going to let Link off the hook so easily for ignoring his personal wellbeing. Plus he wasn’t crazy about the idea of Link putting his fingers in his mouth. It couldn’t have been good for his health. He shook himself as Link poked his arm happily.

“Rhett colors doggy?”

“Yeah, bud. A doggy sounds great. Wanna pick out what color I use?”

Link slid the paper over to him and perused the color box for a bit, before handing Rhett a red crayon.

“Thanks, bud.”

* * *

 

After that fateful weekend, the two had fallen into a stable routine. Rhett would spend four out of seven days at Link’s place, Link would regress at night and then Rhett would get the both of them ready for work the next day. He never left Link alone when he was in headspace, but as soon as he’d pack up and head back for his own apartment, Link would face him with the biggest sad eyes ever. And even Big Link had puppy eyes that made Rhett want to melt.

“Rhett,” Link’s eyes were soft, if a little sad. “You don’t gotta worry. I’ll be okay without you for a few days.”

“W-well, yeah, but…” Rhett shrugged. “I feel bad leaving.”

“Don’t feel bad. We’re not a legally arranged caregiver and little or anything. You have nothing to feel bad for.”

Rhett didn’t push it. But he did call later that night to make sure that Link was getting ready for bed.

“I had a thought,” Rhett took another bite of apple.

“Yeah?” Link sat on top of the kitchen counter, crossing his legs.

“I..” Rhett seemed like he couldn’t get the words out.

“What is it, man?” Link prompted softly.

“I think we should register.”

“Y-what?” Link nearly fell off the counter, the phone’s cord bouncing as he caught himself.

“I think we should register. I’m spending most of my time with you anyway and...I dunno, man. It just...it just feels right for me. Does it feel right to you?”

Link was silent for a moment, chewing his lip.”Yeah,” he said softly. “Yeah I-I think it does. I-” Link sighed softly, suddenly feeling a bit small and more than a little emotional. “I wanna be your Little if you’ll be my Caregiver.”

“Course I will. Who wouldn’t want to be? Been tryin’ to tell you that for years,” Rhett might have been a little hasty to defend both himself and help soothe Link. “You’re the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Link blushed, glad that Rhett had somehow, out of all the Littles in the world, chosen him. “I am pretty damn cute, aren’t I?” he teased right back, feeling like the luckiest Little in the world.

“Go to sleep. We’ll talk more this week.”

“G’night, Rhett.”

“Sweet dreams, buddy.”

Link may or may not have spared a little dance of happiness on his way down the hall to the bedroom.

* * *

 

It was Saturday by the time they got around to talking, the both of them sitting at Link’s kitchen table with mugs of coffee. Link was a ball of nervous energy (Rhett didn’t tell him he’d made decaf for that very reason).

“S-so,” he began nervously.

“I called the classification offices today. I uh, I kinda made us an appointment for Monday.” Rhett murmured over the rim of his mug.

Link’s face lit up just a little more, setting his cup down. “Oh. That’s...that’s nice.”

“Are you excited?” Rhett slid a bit towards the voice he’d been favoring with a Little Link lately.

“Mm,” Link nodded and took another sip of coffee. “C’n we, um, c’n we...c’n I be Little today?”

“Course you can,” Rhett reached out. “But lil’ guys don’t get coffee. You gotta gimme that.”

Link slid the coffee across the table and sighed softly. “M’kay. M’tired, Rhett. Wanna lay down for a while.”

Rhett didn’t push it. It may have been only nine in the morning, but Link had been up and down all night with bad dreams, so he’d let him sleep for a little bit. “Alright. You put on some protection, though. I’ll come wake you up in about an hour. Sound good?”

“Yup.”

It wasn’t until Rhett had tucked him in later that night that he realized just how deep they had gotten.

Link was sucking on the pacifier Rhett had gotten him, staring lazily up at the ceiling as Rhett read the requested bedtime story. His eyes grew heavier and heavier and Rhett eventually stopped reading, bending down and pressing a kiss to Link’s forehead. Link stirred, reaching out to grip at Rhett’s wrist with lax fingers. “Rhett s’ays,” he lisped.

Rhett _melted_. “Yeah, buddy. Rhett stays and then we can get some good sleep.”

* * *

 

Link was asleep by the time Rhett drove them to their appointment on Monday. They’d done all the necessary arrangements, filed all the paperwork with HR at their respective offices, and spoken to their respective classification officers. He didn’t exactly have what it took to transport a Little safely, but he’d done the best he could. He’d strapped Link into the back seat and let him doze a little more. He’d gone inside and checked them in before returning for Link.

By the time he got back to the car and opened the door, Link was stirring softly.

“Hey there,” Rhett unbuckled him and knelt down gently. “Did you have a good nap?”

Link nodded, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

“Y’want this?” Rhett held out the pacifier and Link took it with clumsy sleepy hands, shoving it in his mouth and blinking up at Rhett. “Alright, little guy. In we go. Time for us to register.”

Rhett was brimming with nervous energy as Link lingered beside him, clutching a fistful of Rhett’s shirt. The bright red pacifier bobbed between his lips, and he kept looking around at everything with huge eyes. Rhett sat down in one of the plastic chairs and Link crawled into his lap. “Just a little while longer, bud.” He murmured, waiting for someone to call their names from the little hallway. Sure enough, they’d only waited about ten minutes before an official looking lady with a suit jacket and a name tag on poked her head out.

“Neal and McLaughlin?”

“That’s us,” Rhett spoke up, throwing the backpack over his shoulder and scooping Link up. “C’mon bud. Let’s go on and get this taken care of.” They followed the official looking lady down the hall quietly. 

Link was silent during the entire process, not taking the pacifier out of his mouth. He’d clambered into Rhett’s lap again as soon as they’d made it into the lady’s office and hadn’t moved since except to hide his face in Rhett’s neck. Rhett rubbed his back absently as he answered the required questions. He was nervous, but for Link’s sake he wouldn’t let it show.

“I uhm, I have our official documents here,” Rhett pulled the folder from his backpack. “Birth certificates and all that.” He slid it across the desk with his free hand.

“Excellent. Now I understand the two of you have filed for leave at your jobs, is that correct?”

“Yes ma’am, we’ve both put in the paperwork. I got approved Thursday and Link’s went through on Friday. We’re cleared to begin two weeks as soon as your office has their part done and sent to the legal departments at both our companies.”

The woman gave a crisp nod. Rhett had forgotten her name, and he honestly didn’t care enough to read her nametag. He just wanted this to all get finished up so he could _finally_ officially be Link’s Caregiver.

“I see,” She flipped through their documents and typed some things into her computer. Reaching behind her to the other table, she grabbed a paper-clipped stack of sheets. “You’ll need to read through these and sign them. If Link’s in headspace you can sign on behalf of him but you’ll need to first sign this sheet,” she pulled another from a tray on her desk. “That says that the two of you have discussed beforehand while he was not in headspace that you are legally approved to sign official documentation whenever he’s incapable of doing so. But before you sign it I have to ask you verbally whether you have actually done so.” She looked up from the papers and met Rhett’s nervous gaze. “So. Mr. McLaughlin, have the two of you in fact discussed what happens whenever an important decision concerning the two of you or simply Link himself must be made and Link is incapable of making that decision for himself?”

Rhett nodded. “Yes ma’am, we had a pretty long discussion about it last week.” He murmured. “I-I’ve been at his place most weekends, making sure he spends time in headspace.”

“Okay, sign here,” she pointed to the line at the bottom of the shorter legal disclaimer.” Rhett took the pen from her hand and scribbled his name at the bottom.

“And now sign the line below signifying that you are signing in proxy for Link,” she tapped the next line that read ‘Little/Caregiver acting in proxy’. Rhett scribbled his name again and she set the paper aside. “Okay, now you’re going to need to read these forms over and sign just like you did for that one, one set for you and one set for Link,” she passed over the clipboard with the actual registration papers on it. Link shifted in Rhett’s lap and tugged on his sleeve.

“What’s the matter, little guy?” Rhett put the clipboard down again and peered down at Link, pushing some of his hair off his forehead. Link blushed and squirmed in a very tell-tale manner. “Oh, um, excuse me but can you tell me where the bathroom is? I uh, I think somebody’s gotta go.”

Lady whose name he had forgotten pointed towards the door. “Just down that hall to the left. I’ll wait for you two to get back.”

“Thank you.” Rhett propped Link on his hip and quickly followed her directions, locking the door behind them and setting Link down.

“Okay, bud. Let’s get this over with and we can get back to signing our papers, hmm?” he helped Link get his pants undone and let him do the rest. “Thank you for telling me, buddy.”

Once they’d gotten their hands washed up, Rhett washed off Link’s pacifier and handed it back to him. “You ready to go back in?” Link reached out silently and Rhett shook his head. “M’kay. You don’t gotta use words if you don’t feel like it.”

He picked Link up again and hurried back down the hallway.

“Sorry about that.” he sat back down and let Link sit in his lap.

“Not a problem,” Rhett finally peered at the lady’s nametag. Her name was, apparently, Rita. “Now. Let’s get these papers signed.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aslkdfajdlsf I can't get this to do what i want, so i'm hoping y'all my faithful mythical beast army can help me get unstuck. ideas please, i beg. <3 thanks for liking and commenting!! so glad y'all like this story. i went ahead and posted this chapter because i wanted to update for you guys as a reward for waiting so patiently.

 

By the time they’d gotten through two days of activity, their official paperwork had finally arrived. Sent in a large official looking envelope, it showed up lock stock and barrel at Rhett’s apartment just as the movers were leaving. He’d managed to get Link’s furniture into his spare room, as well as order all the necessary retrofits needed to keep a Little around: bed rails, a training potty, toddler-proofed foam pieces for all the pointy bits of furniture, a car seat so that travel was safe. Link was over the moon, and if Rhett were honest with himself, he was pretty happy too. However, Link had woken up that morning with a bit of temperature and very much in his headspace. Which meant Rhett had to contend with getting all the furniture moved by himself _with_ a clingy toddler hanging on his every move. Not an easy challenge.

“Alright,” Rhett put the packet of paperwork and certificates on the kitchen counter. “Now. Let’s see if we can’t get you to the doctor, hmm?” Link let out a high pitched whine from his place on the sofa. “I know you don’t want to go, buddy. I do. But if you’re coming down with something it’s better to go now so that we can get you some medicine and get ahead of things. If we wait you’ll only feel worse.” Rhett picked up Link’s backpack with all his things in it. “Come on, little man. Let’s go.” Poor Link’s cheeks were flushed and Rhett’s instincts were all on high alert. Link’s eyes were glassy as he reached out with another whine, not taking the pacifier out of his mouth. “Okay, I get it. I gotta carry you, huh?” Rhett mumbled, scooping Link up and grabbing his keys from the counter. “Okay. Now we’re off.”

* * *

By the time they’d gotten through to the doctor, Link was miserable, sweat soaked through his shirt on the back and chest as he leaned limply against Rhett. Rhett combed a hand through Link’s sweaty hair. “It’s okay. You’re alright. I’m right here.”

It turned out that the doctor didn’t even have to run any real chemical tests. She just took one look at Rhett’s posture, peered into Link’s eyes and nodded to herself.

“Mr. McLaughlin, your little one--”

“Link.”

“Link here is sick because he hasn’t been treating his headspace properly. How many days in the last three weeks has Link been his headspace?”

Rhett licked his lips nervously, holding Link a little tighter and feeling Link’s body temperature start to make him sweat as well. “U-uh, we...we’ve been working a lot lately, and trying to get registered...uh..maybe… six?”

She clucked her tongue and Rhett wanted the floors to swallow him whole to save the embarrassment. “Okay, well the good news is that it’s nothing serious. But you’re going to have to watch him closely for the next few days. Keep him close, keep him hydrated, give him lots of physical contact.”

“Y-yes ma’am,” Rhett stammered, mentally kicking himself. “I didn’t even know,” he murmured. “I didn’t even see it.”

“Relax, honey. These things happen even with people that have been caregivers for twenty years,” the doctor patted his arm. “If you two are new it’s bound to happen once or twice before you get a good schedule down, but that’s Link’s body telling him you two need a break. You give him a week and he’ll bounce back. You did the right thing by bringing him in to make sure it wasn’t anything serious.” She stood up and gathered up her chart. “Make sure to grab him a sticker on the way out.”

* * *

Link slept the rest of the way home from the doctor, long enough for Rhett to tuck him into bed when they got home and let him sleep a while longer. That left plenty of time for Rhett to beat himself up a little more as he wandered around the apartment and organized things a little more, moving boxes and folding clothes and setting the bathroom to an even split between his things and Link’s things. Link’s little things got their own shelf beside the shower, and his big things got one drawer and some of the counter space. Once he’d finished that, Rhett got a sippy cup filled with water and unpacked the bag of special items he’d bought for a first aid/sickness kit for when Link was feeling small. A thermometer, some liquid formula medications, ice packs with cute designs on them, printed band-aids, disinfectant sprays and ointments. The box went into the hall closet, but the cup and thermometer went with Rhett back to Link’s room to check on him. The bed rails Rhett had fitted to Link’s bed frame seemed to be working nicely, keeping him from rolling out onto the floor if he strayed too close to the edge of the mattress. Rhett put the cup on the side table and sat down on the bed. “Wake up, buddy.” He murmured, shaking Link’s shoulder. Link gave him a sleepy glare from underneath sweat plastered bangs and Rhett gave a sympathetic face in return. “I know. I know you feel bad. I brought you some water, but first I need to take your temperature, okay? Open up for me.” He was glad Link didn’t fight it at all, opening his mouth and letting Rhett put the device underneath his tongue with not much interference. “Just wait a second and then you can have some water.”

While they waited, Rhett rubbed at Link’s belly to soothe him. He still had yet to spend extended amounts of time with Link when he was in headspace, so the next few days promised to bring the knowledge Rhett needed about Link’s triggers and the things that soothed him. For now he was just using the trial and error method until something seemed to work, but it wouldn’t be good for him as a caregiver if he didn’t learn about the little one in his care.  


	4. Chapter 4

Two days later and Link’s fever still hadn’t broken. Distressed and worried, Rhett did the only think he could think of doing: he called his mom. She’d know what to do. Moms always knew what to do. 

“Hello?” 

“Hey, Momma.” 

“Rhett? It’s late, honey, why aren’t you in bed with that sweet baby?” 

“He’s sick. That’s why I called. I uh,” Rhett cleared his throat against a sudden onslaught of unexpected tears. God, he missed his mom. “I don’t know what to do, Ma. He’s been sick for three days and he’s still got a fever, he barely sleeps, and it’s my fault.” Rhett’s voice broke, pinching at his nose with his free hand. He’d sat down on the kitchen counter between bottles of medicine, discarded sippy cups, and boxes of half empty tissues. “It’s all my fault.” 

“Baby, it isn’t your fault. Calm down for me. Take a deep breath and just tell me what happened. Slowly.” 

Rhett dragged in a distressed and slightly manic breath. All this not getting sleep was weighing in him. “Uh, so…” he gave a watery sigh. His mother’s voice was warm and soft, and even though he was miles away it still felt like a big hug--which was what he wanted. He really really just wanted a hug from his mom right now. But he had to be the strong one. He was the Caregiver now, he couldn't break down when things got stressful. “I-it’s...you know how Link and I got registered?” 

“I do, baby. I remember.” 

Her voice was so patient Rhett had to bite his lip to keep from crying. “Well um, uh, I took him to the doctor ‘cause he didn’t feel good and they said it was because he hadn’t dropped in a while. He’s  _ real _ sick, Momma. And it’s my fault. I did that. If I’d been on top of things he wouldn’t have gotten sick.” That did it. A few overtired and worried tears slid down his cheeks. He didn’t bother to wipe them off, just held the phone close to his face and sniffled softly. “I don’t know how to do this--” his voice cracked. “I’m  _ scared _ . What if--” he sucked in a breath. “What if I hurt him? What if...what if he  _ hates _ me? I can’t…I can’t do this, I’m not good enough for this...Oh  _ God _ …” Rhett moaned, suddenly petrified that he’d gotten in over his head. 

Leave it to a mother to straighten her kid out. “Baby,” She spoke softly yet firmly. “Take a deep breath and listen to me. You listen to your Momma.” 

Rhett swiped his nose on his sleeve and tried his best to calm himself down. 

“Good job. Now you listen to me. This isn’t easy, you know that. You knew that when you went down there to that office to sign the paperwork. You knew what it took. You’ve just not got a lot of experience. Things happen that we can’t control, but I know two things you don’t. Number one: it’s Link, honey. Link will always love you no matter what happens. He’s devoted to you. And Number two comes from years of wisdom and raisin’ children: if you love him, and treat him with all the patience in your heart, he’s not going to hate you. I promise that. It feels like it sometimes, but I know you got what it takes. Because I raised you. You love him, don’t you?” 

“Uh huh, but...but I’m just so worried I’m gonna fuck it up.” 

“Don’t use that word, I didn’t raise you in a barn. Baby, you’re not gonna mess things up. I promise. But you two have to figure out a balance, and that’s just part of it. I’ve known Caregivers who’ve been bonded with a little one for twenty years and still had this happen. It’s just a part of things. But I’m glad you called me. I miss you.” 

“I miss you too,” he said honestly, with a heavy sigh. “I wish you could come here and help.” 

“I know honey. I do, but I can’t help you. This is between you and Link. You gotta figure out what kinda balance that boy needs from you. Now it’s getting late. Call me tomorrow and get some sleep while you can. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

Rhett hung up dejectedly, shoulders heavy and slumped over as he made his way back to Link’s room and crawled into bed beside him. Link instantly curled up into him, his over heated body like a furnace against Rhett. Rhett wiggled out of his shirt and tossed it aside, wrapping his arms around Link. “Oh, buddy,” he sighed. “We’re really in it now, aren’t we?” Link snuffled in his sleep, whining softly until Rhett ran his hand through his hair. It was so...innocent and instinctual. He felt a rush of hormones flood his system and curled closer. Whatever happened, he was tied forever now. That precious, trusting, fragile mind looked up to him for everything and he wasn’t about to let him down. Rhett pressed a tiny kiss to the hot forehead. “Night night, buddy. Please have good dreams.” he whispered.

* * *

The hormones were still going strong when Rhett woke the next morning, peppering little kisses all over his sick baby’s face. “Mm,” he murmured. “Wake up, sweet boy. Time for somebody to take medicine and get a change.”

Link gave the cutest, sleepiest, snuffle and cracked his eyes open with a pout. “Bubba,” he whined softly, clearly lost in a sea of confusing emotions and hormones. 

Rhett felt his heart do that thing from the Grinch movie at the adorable nickname. “Hey there,” he pushed Link’s bangs back. “Did you have good dreams?” 

Link pouted even wider. “Icky.” 

“I know you feel icky. How ‘bout we get you in to a bath and clean up a little bit? Then we can get your medicine taken and you can cuddle with me while I get you some nice cool juice to drink.” Rhett gave him a big smile and kissed his forehead. “C’mon, little man. Up you go.” he hefted Link into a sitting position, looking him up and down before he moved him. Link looked miserable. Sticky with sweat, skin flushed, sitting there in just a wet pull-up and nothing else with a big pout on his lips. “Come on baby boy, let Rhett take care of you. Lemme hold you a minute while we get the bath water ready.” He plucked the whiny boy off the bed and carried him into the bathroom, sitting on the edge of the tub and cuddling with him while the water ran, curling up tendrils of bubbles. 

“You’re so cute.” Rhett murmured in a fit of clear Caregiver hormones, just needing to gush about his Little for a while, even if it was  _ to _ said Little.  _ His _ Little. He had a Little. The thought made him give a giddy hormone drunk laugh, kissing at Link’s neck till he started to giggle and squirm despite feeling so bad. “Cute like a little bumblebee, or a puppy.” Rhett rambled as the scent of sweet lavender filled the bathroom.

“Wet,” Link reminded him, and Rhett cooed softly. 

“Oh thank you for reminding me, buddy. You’re such a good boy. Let’s fix that right now.” He stripped Link down and set him in the tub, turning off the water and tossing the used pull-up into the trash. “Now lemme get you all cleaned up.” Rhett hummed softly as he washed Link carefully in the lukewarm water, taking an insane amount of pleasure in being able to do something so simple for his Little. “You’re doing so good, buddy,” he praised tiredly as he got Link dried off. “You’re being so good for me. I love you.” He nuzzled at Link’s neck and Link made little grabby hands towards him. 

“Bubba.” Link mumbled again, clinging to Rhett with damp hands.

“Yeah, buddy. Right here. Not gonna leave.” 

* * *

After he’d changed Link into a clean set of pajamas and a new pull-up, Rhett carried him into the kitchen and poured him a cool cup of juice. “Here, buddy.” he mumbled, handing Link the juice, which the Little began to drink greedily. “You drink a little of that and then you gotta take this,” he held up the fever reducer. Link nodded softly and handed Rhett back the sippy cup. “Alright. Open up buddy, this is gonna taste icky but it’ll make you feel better.” Link swallowed the medicine that Rhett spooned into his mouth and made a face, instantly reaching for the juice again. “Yeah. You can have some more of this. I know that tastes bad.”

“Gib cuddles?” Link blinked up at him earnestly. 

“Course, buddy. You don’t gotta ask.” Rhett murmured, scooping him up and grabbing a blanket. Once he’d gotten them to the sofa, he wrapped them both in the cozy blanket and settled down with Link curled up on top of him. “Why don’t you nap for a while, bumblebee?” 

“No buggie. Is Link.”

“Really? I love bumblebees, they’re nice and happy and they help us have pretty flowers to look at and food to eat,” he idly played with Link’s hair. “They’re just cute little helpers. Like you. You’re just a cute little bumblebee.” Rhett kissed Link’s sweaty forehead, feeling a billion times better now that he had some good cuddle time and he knew he was safe. 

“Bee.” he echoed, seeming to try out the impromptu nickname. 

“That’s right. You’re a cute bumblebee.” Rhett repeated. “Now get some sleep, little bumblebee.” 

* * *

Rhett woke to a ringing phone in the kitchen and a disgruntled baby in his lap. “I know, Bumblebee.” He mumbled, picking him up and giving requested cuddles. “I know. I’m so sorry it woke you up.” Rhett yanked the phone off the receiver and held it to his ear. “Mm, hello?” he murmured tiredly.

“Hey, baby. Are you feeling better today?” 

A pleased smile framed his lips. “Hey, Momma. How’re you doin’ today? Link and I just woke up from a nap.” 

“That’s good, honey. Is he there?” 

“He’s here, but he’s still sleepy so he might not wanna say hi. Link? You wanna say hi, it’s my mom,” Rhett enticed, holding out the phone. Link pressed closer and shook his head with a little whine. “Ah, okay. Sorry, Ma. He’s bein’ shy,” he pressed the phone to his ear again and swayed from side to side to soothe Link. “How’s dad been?” 

“He’s alright, just a little spot on his face he was worried about but the doctor says it’s nothing.” 

“I’m glad. That’s good. You been cookin’ anything?” 

“Pot of chili on the stove right now. Wish my boys could be here to share it with us.” 

“You know I would in a heartbeat. But I got a little guy here that needs me.” He sounded far more confident in the light of day than he had the night before. Link snuffled tiredly around his pacifier. “Yeah, he’s gonna be okay. He had me scared for a minute, but we’ll be okay.” 

“See? What did I say?” 

“Ah, c’mon, Momma. You know you’re always right anyways.” Rhett’s voice was full of warmth and fondness as he teased her. 

“That’s right. And don’t you ever forget that.” 

Rhett smiled into the phone. “I won’t, Ma,” he softened. “You know that. I love you too much.” 

“I love you too, baby. I’m glad you’re feeling better today. Now go on and give that baby some cuddles. I gotta stir the chili.” 

“Okay. Love you.” he said again, just wanting to hear her say it again. 

“I know, baby. I love you more. Talk soon?” 

“As soon as I can.” 

* * *

Rhett hung up the phone. “Okay, Bumblebee. Let’s get you changed ‘cause you’re wet, and then we can read a story. How’s that sound?”

Lethargic as ever for the past few days, Link just nodded his head softly and held on a little tighter. 

“Yeah, you’re such a good boy. Let’s get you clean, and then Bubba will read you a book, and cuddle with you and give all the kisses in the world,” he rattled on about nothing while he got Link situated. What had he been afraid of? He was meant to do this, he would do this. He loved Link and clearly Link loved him too, so that was it right? A Caregiver and a Little needed a strong foundation to start off right, and theirs was stronger than it maybe ever had been, even since first grade. 

“Silly me, worrying about nothing, huh?” He tickled Link’s belly and Link squirmed tiredly. “Yeah, I was being so silly, right buddy? You love me, what was I thinking?” 

Link made little grabby hands and Rhett held him close. 

“Lub Bubba.” 

“Oh, thank you buddy. I love you too, lots and lots.” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. But it's natural and it flows well and brings in somethings that need explaining like how in the later works of the series Link calls Mama Di 'Nana' :)
> 
> Find me on tumblr to discuss stories, send asks or plot prompts: firecrackerwrites

Link’s fever spiked again through the night, keeping Rhett on his toes dosing medicine and getting cool cloths. 

“Mm,” Link tossed his head to the side and pried his eyes open. “What’re you doin’ here?” he asked tiredly. 

Rhett draped the cloth over his forehead. “I’ve been here. You live here now, remember?” he explained patiently for the billionth time. 

“Oh.” Link said seriously. “That’s good. I feel sick, Rhett.” 

“You are sick. Here, drink this water.” 

Link sipped clumsily and Rhett sighed. 

“Mm, why’m I all sweaty?” 

Rhett put the glass back on the table. “You have a fever.” 

“Oh.” Link readjusted himself against the pillows. “C’n you stay?” 

“I live here, too.” he reminded again. “But yes. I’m staying. Go back to sleep.” Link did. Rhett shook his head. “You won’t remember any of this.” He cleaned up the bedroom while Link napped, setting things straight and putting away story books. Link woke up again about an hour later, seeming more lucid as he watched Rhett fold a stack of shirts. 

 

“Hey there.” Rhett murmured, looking over as he stacked the next shirt onto the pile. “You slept for a while.” 

“I was tired.” 

“I know that. How are you feeling?” Rhett moved the shirts off the bed and sat down near Link’s feet. 

“Um. Tired. And sweaty, and um, a little thirsty.” 

“Okay. Think you can possibly chance a shower? Just tell me what you need and I’ll do it.” 

“Just, um. Mostly wanna be clean and um, and dry.” 

Rhett stood up and offered a hand. “Can you stand up? Or do you want me to carry you?”

 “I c’n stand. But I need help.” He took Rhett’s hands and shakily stood up. 

“There we go. C’mon. You need to clean up and I’ll go get you something to drink while you’re in the shower.” 

“What? You’re not gonna help me?” Link’s tone was exhausted yet teasing as he leaned on Rhett, shuffling his way towards the bathroom. 

“You’re big enough right now to do something by yourself. I need to get some food in you while I can and then get that laundry put back up. I’ve hardly had a moment to myself since you first got sick-- not that that’s a bad thing.” He herded Link into the bathroom. “Siddown for a minute while the water warms up.” He switched on the shower and patted Link on the shoulder. “I’ll grab you some clothes, but I want you in another diaper and no complaints.” He returned a moment later and put the items on the counter. “Clean up. I’ll be in the kitchen washing dishes.” 

 

Link took his time, enjoying being a little independent for a while and the feel of the warm water against his sticky skin. He scrubbed himself clean lazily, still feeling a bit shaky. Since he’d woken, he’d noticed he’d started to feel better--not great, but better. He figured it was because he’d been doing exactly what the doctor said to and spending time with Rhett. Even Rhett seemed better for it. Link washed the soap from his hair and turned off the shower. 

“Rhett!” he stuck his head out the door. “Rhett!” 

“What?” Rhett peeked around the corner from the kitchen. 

“Rhett, you forgot to give me a towel!” 

“Oh. Right. Hold on.” Rhett dropped the dish towel and moved to the linen closet. “Here you go.” 

“Not that one.” Link eyed the towel like it was going to bite him. His bangs dripped into his eyes and he shook his head, sending little droplets flying. 

“Then which one?”

“I want the green one.” 

Rhett put the towel back on the shelf and gave a little smile. “You mean this one?” He held up the hooded towel and the fabric unfolded itself, revealing the stitching of a frog’s face on top. 

“I want that one.” 

“Okay. You want help drying off?” 

Link nodded.

“Alright. Step back and let me in.” 

Rhett shouldered his way into the tiny bathroom and made quick work of getting Link dried off and into his clean pajamas. Link was fading fast, leaning to the side by the time Rhett got the shirt worked over his head. “Okay. Back to bed for you.” 

“Carry, please.” 

“Okay, bud. Okay.” Rhett carried him back to the bedroom, rubbing his back softly. “I love you. I hope you know that. You’re very very important to me.” He murmured as he got Link situated in the bed, tucking the blankets up around his shoulders. Link grabbed his wrist as he made to leave. 

“Bubba. Stay.” 

“Of course, buddy. Bubba’s gonna stay right here, he was just going to get you some more water, that’s all.” 

“No water.” Link insisted. “ _ Stay _ .” 

“Alright, okay.” Rhett sat down on the bed. “I’m staying. Why don’t you nap for half an hour and then we’ll see about getting you to drink something and have a little bit to eat.” He ran a hand through Link’s hair. “Go to sleep, fussy boy. You’re gonna eat something when you wake up, okay?” 

Link half-nodded. “Okay, bud. Get some good sleep. I’ll be back in a while, okay?” 

 

He waited till Link was mostly asleep and then moved out of Link’s room, back to the living room. The coffee table was still full of all the reading materials Rhett had collected since he’d been classified. He was still uncertain, for all his instinctual inclinations, that he was doing something wrong somehow. Rhett sat down on the sofa and picked up the glossy volume entitled “How To Best Deal With Your Little One’s Needs”. “Well. Maybe you can help.” he murmured. He thumbed through the waxy pages filled with glossaries and lists, the inane looking pictures of smiling Littles making him roll his eyes. “Okay. Actually help me out here, ‘cause I’m pretty sure if I call my mom one more time she’s gonna show up.” It took a moment for him to realize that the knocking sound was coming from the door instead of his last two brain cells. “Oh my God, I’m so tired, I can’t move.” Rhett stared at the book for a moment before shutting it with a snap and tossing it onto the sofa. The more he let the knocking go the more risk it posed to Link’s sleep. “Coming.” he muttered. “I’m coming.” 

 

Rhett shuffled over to the door, mismatched socks (one inside out, one not) picking up a bit of static as he moved. “Yeah, what?” he unlatched the door and pulled it open. “Oh my God.” Rhett blinked a few times. “Oh my God, I’m magic.” 

“Are you gonna let me in, or should I make myself at home on the doorstep?” 

“Um.” Rhett said stupidly, moving aside as his mother brushed past him briskly. 

“Shut the door, you’ll let in more flies.” 

It took a moment for his brain to catch up, pushing the door shut and trailing behind her. “Um.” 

“You got any more words than ‘um’?” She set her bags lightly on the floor by the cluttered table. 

“Uh, yeah, uh...it’s, it’s nice to see you?” Rhett rubbed at the back of his head in confusion. “Where uh, I mean how’d you--” he gave up and gestured tiredly. “Y’know.” 

“Eloquent as ever, son.” She shook her head lightly and shrugged out of her coat. “You seemed like you needed help last time you called, so I came over. Simple as that. I’m here to help.” She surveyed the room, a look of displeasure on her face. “First things first. Clean, cook. You go shower and for the love of God, take a nap. You look like death warmed over.” 

Rhett was too exhausted to push the subject. “Yeah, okay.” Slid from his lips before he was aware of what was going on, feet carrying him to his room for a change of clothes. By the time he’d woken from what turned into a three hour nap, he could smell something cooking in the kitchen. Feeling far more refreshed, Rhett shrugged on his robe over his bare chest and padded into the living room. 

“Well, look who’s up.” he yawned, watching Link pointing tiredly at the picture book as he sat in his mom’s lap. “That isn’t one of ours.” Rhett sat down beside them. 

“Course it isn’t. I brought it for him, he’s sick and he needs something to help him feel better.” She brushed Link’s hair from the side of his face. “Right?” 

 

Link drowsily held the book towards Rhett. 

“What’s that, Link?” he peered at the book’s cover. “Hm. Farm animals. You like animals, right, Link?” 

Link nodded. 

“Here, baby. Drink some of your water.” Link swapped his pacifier for the cup, greedily taking several sips. Rhett blinked. Link looked so at home there, sitting on his mom’s lap. It was natural, familial. He decided he liked it. “Good boy, baby.” The cup went back to the table and she kissed Link’s sweaty cheek. “You just let Nana take care of you and you’ll be okay.” Link hummed tiredly and nuzzled up to her. 

“Nana?” Rhett’s lips curled in amusement. “So you’re ‘nana’ now?” 

“I guess I am.” She stated primly, holding Link a little closer. “And you’re going to check on the casserole.” 

“I guess I am.” 


	6. Chapter 6

“Mm, Nana.” Link stood in the doorway to the kitchen, hair sleep-mussed and pacifier half in his mouth.

“Hi, baby. Did you have a good nap?” She did a little half-turn from the kitchen counter, smiling softly. 

“Bubba seepin’.” Link toddled into the kitchen, looking better than he had for a day or two. 

“He is? Well let’s not wake him up, then.” She tipped the potatoes into the soup. “Do you need a change, butterbean?” 

Link sucked lazily at his binky, sidling up to her side and nuzzling at her shoulder. “Mm. Need.” 

“Alright. Let’s go get that done and then you can be a good helper and help me make bread.” 

“Link good.” 

“I know you are.” She assured him, patting his back. “You’ve been a very good boy lately. Come on with me, baby. Let’s go in the bathroom and get you all fixed up.” Link trailed along behind her, obediently allowing her to get his pants off and to take the wet pull-up and put it into the trash. “Baby?” Link shifted uncomfortably, eyes welling with tears. “Oh, baby, Nana’s sorry! She didn’t see that rash, honey. She didn’t mean to hurt you.” Link pouted and a few gigantic tears slid down his cheeks. “Oh, butterbean, don’t cry. Here,” she rummaged under the sink, hoping to God that her son had somehow managed to remember to buy rash cream. “Here, baby. You let Nana fix that.” 

Link settled under the soft shushing, sucking at his paci worriedly as she gently took care of his rash. “You settle down. Let Nana fix you up,” She whispered to him, standing and washing her hands. “Later we’ll go shopping together. Would you like that, baby? Just me and you?” 

He sniffled, nodding slightly. 

“Okay, baby. We’ll go together. After we make our lunch we’ll go on and get you some new stuff, yeah? Nana has to spoil this sweet boy.” 

Link gave a soft giggle through teary eyes as she worked the new pull-up over his legs and settled it smoothly over his hips. “There’s that happy baby. Now come on, let’s go finish up lunch.” 

* * *

 

Rhett stumbled into the kitchen an hour later, hair mussed and eyes bleary with sleep. “Mm, what?” He mumbled. The lights were off, the kitchen counter had a note with his name written on it. He picked it up clumsily. 

 

_ Rhett: _

_ Took little bit out for a few hours, just shopping. Be back in the afternoon for his nap. Take care of yourself and have some soup.  _

_ Love, Mom _

* * *

“Okay, honey. Now you stay right here with Nana, hold Nana’s hand.” 

Link stood still, eyes slightly wide as she adjusted his shirt and clipped his pacifier to his neckline. “Be good.” 

“Yes, baby. You be good, Butterbean. Nana’s gonna take care of you. Let’s go on inside and get you some things.” 

She’d made a list, of course. While Rhett and Link were sleeping, she’d combed the house with a keen eye, cataloguing what her son had gotten and what he hadn’t. A few things were likely to slip through the cracks with him being so overwhelmed lately. A stroller, for one. For another, he hadn’t thought to get a few onesies, some more feeted sleepers, or bottles and diapers just in case Link was ever (like now) sick, or just felt a bit smaller than his normal age. As Nana she was going to fix this by smothering that baby with all the kindness she could. Link had been nothing but a solid fixture for her son for years, and she was grateful for it. But Little Link was the dearest sweetheart she’d ever met, and she knew this new dynamic would be good for the two of them. She was proud of Rhett for taking this leap, for supporting someone who meant so much to him already. 

 

Link stayed quite close to her, something she’d expected after spending most of his adjustment period at the apartment with Rhett. No matter. She was an expert on how to soothe upset little ones. 

“Okay, baby. You be a good boy and climb up in the cart for me.” She pulled it out of the cart return and held it still while Link settled in. “Such a good boy.” She kissed his cheek, making him giggle. “Alright, Butterbean. Are you ready to be a good helper for Nana?” 

Link sucked at his binky, slightly nervous as she pushed the cart inside. “Okay, baby. Let Nana get her list out and then you can help her pick out what you like.” She pulled the paper from her purse and scanned over it with a little smile. She had intentionally made sure to take him out when the shops would be less crowded, and to keep Link’s attention on the things she was going to buy him so he wouldn’t focus on the people. He did wonderfully, just pointing quietly at the things he liked and responding when she asked him questions. They got him a new stroller, several new pajama sets, and two different diaper patterns. (Though she did buy the big boxes of both kinds.) The last thing were to get him a set of bottles and then get home for his nap.

* * *

Rhett stood dumbly for a moment, just processing in his sleepy brain. “She stole my boy.” He murmured quietly. “Link’s first real trip out and I’m not even there.” Rhett put the paper back on the counter and let out a quiet sigh. “Well. Hope it goes okay, I guess.” 

 

Original jealousy aside, Rhett was actually relieved to have some time to himself. He’d been running non-stop since this whole thing started. He cleaned, had some soup, showered again, and settled to watch tv until the two returned. It was nice, decompressing by himself for a while--even though he knew his mom would likely buy Link a lot of stuff he didn’t need. But grandmas were supposed to spoil the little ones, right? 

 

He’d fallen asleep on the sofa again before they finally returned. 

“Mom,” he sat up and rubbed a hand down his face. “We don’t own a stroller.” Several bags were crammed into the stroller, Link happily toddling along beside her and holding lightly to her shirt. 

“You do now.” She said firmly. “You need one to keep this little butterbean safe. We picked out some jammies, got him some more binkies, and some bottles and diapers.” 

Link crawled up and plopped into Rhett’s lap. “Bubba.” 

“Hey, buddy.” Rhett smoothed Link’s hair back. “Ma, he’s not a baby. Why’d you get him those things?” 

She started unpacking the bags primly. “You’ve got a lot to learn. I didn’t only get him things. Got you some cookbooks, some more educational books, and a few bedtime stories to read him.” 

“You didn’t answer me.” Link nuzzled close tiredly. 

“Baby, classification is a spectrum. If he’s regularly one age, he might be sick or stressed and need to just be smaller sometimes. These things need to be around just in case. Besides, he’s really excited, he picked them all himself.” 

“Oh.” Rhett held him closer, suddenly feeling overwhelmed and very stupid. “Guess I didn’t think about any of this. It’s been kind of a roller coaster.” 

“You’ll get there. But I’m not leaving here till I’m sure you have things under control better.” 

“That’s probably a good idea.” Rhett stood and carried Link towards the bedroom. “I’m gonna go put this one down for his nap.” 

 

Link was fading fast by the time Rhett got him into the bedroom and got him back into pajamas. 

“What’s that, buddy?” he asked, distracted as he dumped the wet pull-up into the trash. Link mumbled again around his paci. “Here,” Rhett murmured softly. “Let’s lose that for a second so I can hear you talk.” He tugged it from Link’s mouth gently. “Say that again, Bumblebee.” 

“Mm, wan’ diaper pease.” 

Rhett’s brows went up. “You do?” 

Link’s eyes filled with sleepy tears. “Pease, Bubba, Link want!” He made tired grabby hands. Rhett gave him his paci back and patted his belly. “Okay, alright. You stay laying down on the mat and I’ll go get them.” 

He wandered into the kitchen. “Ma? Where’d you put those diapers? Link wants one.” 

“These are the daytime ones.” She tapped the box with the happy sunshine print. “The moon and stars are for nighttime.” 

He carted the box back to the bedroom and tugged one out of the box. “Okay,” he sighed. “Alright, bud. Let’s get you all cozy for a nap.” Truth be told, he wasn’t all that experienced with diapers. But he was willing to try for Link’s sake. “Lift up for me.” he tapped Link’s hip and lay the diaper out beneath him. “Oh god. Okay, which side goes where?” 

“Move. Let me show you.” 

He stepped to the side, glad that his mom’s sixth sense seemed to be acting up again. “Watch me.” In a flash she’d gotten everything taped up and snug around Link’s hips. 

“How’d you do that?” 

“Practice. Now c’mon. Kiss him goodnight, this baby needs sleep.” 

Rhett didn’t bother putting him in pants. He just got him tucked up under the blankets and kissed Link’s sweaty forehead. “Okay, bud. Sleep tight.” 


	7. Chapter 7

The next week was filled with enough not-so-subtle hints from his mother that Rhett started to do his homework. She’d take Link out in the afternoons, he’d read his books on cooking or Caregiving and then share with her once Link was down for his nap. He knew she was testing him, but he didn’t mind it. It was the reality check he needed. Rhett knew that he had barely any knowledge about what it was like to care for someone as small as Link. The books were helping, though if he burned one more batch of something as simple as spaghetti he thought he might scream. Then again, he’d learned a lot about Link’s classification group from his reading “assignments”. A lot of it was instinctual when it came to Link, but there was still a lot he was in the dark about. He hadn’t known that occasionally Link might slip younger than usual, or need bottles or diapers until his mom had brought it up. It was...overwhelming, to be certain. But it was worth it to see how much Link had grown to accept and embrace his own classification. He’d been fully in headspace for about two weeks now, and Rhett had never seen him so comfortable. Of course, a lot of it was due to the absolute spoiling his mom was doing. Link was soaking up the attention. Currently, he was sitting in the living room floor, building a block tower and giggling to himself every time it came crashing down. 

 

“So, you feel better now?” 

Rhett leaned into her and sighed quietly, bringing his leg up beside him on the sofa. “I don’t know. I mean, he hasn’t been this happy in a while. It’s just...a lot to handle, is all. But I love him.” 

“I know you do, baby. He’s doing so good, though. He needs this.” 

“I know he does. It feels good. I like having you around, though. Wish you could stay for longer.” 

“I have to leave at some point, honey. But I will admit, it’s really done me some good to be able to spoil him rotten.” 

“Watch out. You gotta save some spoiling for his mom.” 

“There’s enough of him to go around. You’re gonna do great, you know.” 

“Mm. I know. Just...I don’t wanna do him wrong.” 

“You won’t. He’s adorable though, look at him, sitting over there.” 

“He is pretty cute.” 

“It’s time for his nap soon.” 

“You don’t gotta remind me. I’ll go get him in a minute.” 

“Y’know,” She ran a hand through his hair softly. “I’m really proud of you. Why don’t you and I watch a movie later while he’s asleep?” 

“I’d like that.” 

* * *

Unfortunately for Rhett, once Link woke up from his nap he decided to throw his first real tantrum. 

“Link, don’t you want to come and have some apple sauce?” 

“No.” 

“Why not?” 

“No!” 

“Link.” 

“No, no, no!” he yelled, stomping his foot. “No! Link not want!” 

“Why doesn’t Link want?” 

“Not want!” Link collapsed to the ground in a fit of tears. 

“Link,” Rhett sighed, frustrated. 

“Oh, goodness, what’s happening in here?” 

Link tossed his glasses to the side and started to howl miserably. 

“Link is...not wanting to have a snack. It looks like he’s decided to throw a tantrum about it.” 

“Oh, I see.” She gave a little half smile. “Looks like you’ve hit your first snag. What are you going to do about it?” 

Link started howling louder, flailing a little. 

“I...don’t know. I have no idea. I don’t...he’s never…” 

“Then you’re going to have to figure out what to do.” 

Rhett stared down at Link and then back up at her with a desperate look. “Please help me.” 

She took his arm and led him out of the kitchen. “First think you gotta do is just let him cry, it’s no good trying to talk to him till he’s gotten it out of his system. Then you’re gonna talk to him about why acting up isn’t allowed, and then he’s gonna cry again because you’re gonna have to punish him for it.” 

“You mean I’m gonna  _ make _ him cry?” 

“Pretty much, yeah. You gotta decide what type of caregiver you’re gonna be here, and he can’t be allowed to run that show. You need to set up boundaries.” 

“B-boundaries?” Rhett stuttered over the sound of Link’s meltdown. 

“Yes. Punishments and rules and that sort of thing.” 

“Ma, I don’t wanna  _ punish  _ him, that sounds so awful!” 

“You’re in charge, Rhett. Act like it. Go in there and let him know what’s up.” 

Rhett took a deep breath. “Okay. Okay. I’m in charge, it’s okay.” 

“You go on. I’ll go run this laundry down to the laundry room to give you two some time.” 

“Right. You go do...that. And I’ll be here...making Link feel worse.” 

 

She left the room and he paced a little, trying to work himself up. “Alright, fuckin’ get in there McLaughlin. You got this. Man up.” 

Rhett walked into the room and sat down on the floor. “Hey, Link?” 

Link sniffled and turned to look at him. 

“Why’re you so upset, buddy? You know you can’t just throw a fit, right? You gotta talk to me and tell me why you’re upset. Otherwise I won’t know what you’re upset about, right?” 

Link swiped at his nose.

“C’mere,” Rhett reached up to the counter top and grabbed some napkins. “Sit up and come here. Lemme wipe your nose.” 

“Link try.” 

“Link tries what?” Rhett swiped at his runny nose with the napkin. 

“Try be good,” Link clarified with a whine. 

“I know you do, bud. But you gotta tell me if you’re upset.” 

Link didn’t look like he quite got it. Rhett sighed and tugged him close. “Can you promise me to use your words next time you aren’t happy about something?” 

Link nodded against his shirt, hands loosely gripping at the fabric. “Link try.” 

“Okay, good boy. Now let’s go wash your face.” 

  
  
  
  



End file.
